


Colder December

by FixStation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consented somnophilia, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Flashback Chapter, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is a piece of shit, Harry and Tom are the same age, Harry was adopted by the Weasleys, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, No Conflict, No beta we fall like Tom, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Somnophilia, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle, as in they talked about it, not very bliss but let’s pretend, they’re married and it’s nice ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixStation/pseuds/FixStation
Summary: “It’s Dickless December - no orgasms for the thirty-one days of December,” Harry explained without straying his eyes from the copy ofQuidditch Weeklyon his lap, “Seamus made an open bet. Bill is doing it too.”“Seamus isn’t married,” Tom drawled, “you are.”OR the post-Hogwarts | Married life | Christmas | Dickless December au no one asked for
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 235





	Colder December

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for y’all because I passed a follower milestone on Tumblr and I wanted to give back the love! The next chapters will be longer!

  


Their Sunday mornings were usually spent on the couch, with Harry taking up most of the space, his copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ on hand and his feet on Tom’s lap as his head was cushioned by a soft pillow he brought down from their bedroom. 

Tom would be reading through the Prophet or doing some last minute checks on paperwork as the junior undersecretary to the minister. That said, their mornings were typically slow and quiet, only to be filled by Harry’s occasional story from work.

Tom toned out his husband’s ramblings as he massaged his ankle, until Harry uttered two words that, in Tom’s opinion, _just didn’t go together._

“Repeat that?” Tom asked, tilting his head towards Harry’s direction. His Sunday bliss was immediately replaced with a looming sense of dread.

The air was chilly, and Tom had to work on the Yule preparations in the ministry. He had thought that the last day of November could be a resting point before the chaos, but he apparently miscalculated his own husband’s recklessness. 

“It’s Dickless December - no orgasms for the thirty-one days of December,” Harry explained without straying his eyes from the copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ on his stomach, “Seamus made an open bet. Bill is doing it too.”

“Seamus isn’t married,” Tom drawled, “ _you are._ ”

“Yeah, but Bill is married to Fleur.”

“And I’m sure she’s as happy as I am.”

Harry, after what seemed like a _millenia_ , looked up from his pamphlet. His eyes squinted as he read his husband’s face, “Are you-” he bit his lip, “upset?”

“No, Harry,” Tom deadpanned, “I’m fucking delighted.”

“Well,” Harry offered, “I didn’t say that _you_ couldn’t- um,” Harry hesitated to continue, unsure of how to remedy the situation.

“Back off the bet,” Tom said, “you don’t want to do it, and you know this affects me as well.”

“No!” Harry glared as if _Tom_ was the one telling _him_ they were about to have a colder December.

“Why not?” Tom asked, exasperation clear in his face.

“I’m…” Harry blinked, already regretting his next choice of words, “very competitive.”

Tom groaned, “It’s a pride thing is it? It’s been three years and you’re still a damn gryffindor.”

Harry pokes Tom’s hip with his bare foot, “come on, it isn’t that bad. Like I said, you can come and I...can’t,” Harry frowned,”I really didn’t think this through.”

“No, you didn’t…” Tom trailed off. Harry narrowed his brows, wondering what his husband was thinking.

Their relationship was _built_ on teasing, mostly on Harry’s end. Winking at Tom who stood in the back of the quidditch stands, going through sugar quills like his life depended on it, lips ghosting over Tom’s own on that faithful Yule night as they danced in the Slytherin common room away from prying eyes, and other instances that led to their relationship, following them into marriage.

That said, Tom rarely had the chance to tease him back. His own limited schedule and impatience were always present before they even started dating. 

Tom was a Slytherin, and if his husband insisted on taking up this _cursed_ bet, he was going to make damn most of it.

“Tom?” Harry called his husband’s attention, and waved a hand in front of his face, “earth to Tom?”

“Do what you want, love,” Tom said, his eyes were distant, “you know that I support you and all your endeavors.”

“Really?” Harry was suspicious of Tom’s sudden change.

“Of course,” Tom said, “why would I have to worry when I can come,” his grin was shark-like, _”and you can’t.”_

The morning ended in a full 180, with Tom returning to his newspaper in blissful ignorance to Harry’s own turmoil.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment or check out my other Tomarry fics!
> 
> Tumblr: eboytomriddle
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
